Poker Face
by Bruisesonmyneck
Summary: When Holmes and Watson find out there is another detective at work around London, taking their cases right from under their noses, they must find out the details. Only they might get more than they bargained for. Holmes/OC/Watson
1. Introduction

Stepping inside a large dark space was a creature, face and body hidden beneath a large black cloak covering the person head to toe. Walking in a fast pace the person came to a sudden halt as some sort of scent entered their nose. Looking around quickly the black shadow moved further towards the darkness. Leaving the security of the candle lit space it moved into a small tunnel, leading to another candle lit room. Hearing a soft sound a pistol appeared from underneath the cloak and pointed straight at a male figure, hidden in the dark.

"Show me your face, you coward." A feminine voice crept across the room and the man stirred slightly. "Show me your cursed face Trestine!" The voice boomed again.

"Now, now miss Goddins. Not so rude. That is not how a lady shall behave." The deep manly voice said quietly while stepping forward in the tiny space.

Yessin Goddins grinned evilly. "For you I shall not behave like a lady should."

A loud bang was heard until the edges of downtown London. Not a minute after the female left the building, hood up over her head again and hidden beneath the darkness of the cloak.

"Holmes!"

"Yes my dearest Watson?" The man spoke in a laughing matter.

John Watson looked slightly agitated as he entered the room of his flat mate. "Holmes why do you insist on shooting holes in our walls? The maids are terribly frightened and do not dare to walk upstairs and bring you lunch." The doctor spoke tiredly.

"I'm terribly sorry Watson. Although I assume you know better than to believe my talks about not doing it again." Sherlock Holmes said while tossing his gun around in his hand.

"That I do Holmes. Though I am not particularly here to talk about your shooting habits. There is spoken to be another detective working on cases before we even hear about them." Watson said carefully as he seated himself in a chair. Placing his cane beside him he eyed Holmes with care.

"Well there can only be one solution to that don't you think?" Holmes said while grabbing a coat and hat. "Let's go and explore who is taking our cases right from under our noses."

Watson eyed him with a curious look on his face. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"That is quite simple my dear Watson." The dark haired man said while opening the door of his room. "We must simply walk outside, take a quiet stroll through London and keep our eyes and ears open."

Watson followed Holmes outside and shrugged. "If you say so Holmes."


	2. Chapter One: red wine

**Hello, **

**After many reads and a great respond from DeviantLittleThing here is the update to that short introduction. This chapter will explain the characters a bit further and will show you the beginning of the adventure these characters are putting me and now you, through. **

**I would greatly appreciate some reviews, let me know what you like, or dislike. **

**Not too much drama **_**yet**_**. **

**Love, Bruisesonmyneck**

* * *

Late at night two men were walking the streets of London dressed in dark clothing. One was walking with a cane and the other kept staring at every house, every alley and every person. Soon they sat down on a bench to rest for a minute.

"Holmes, we've been walking around for _hours._ Mary must be worried sick about me." The man with the cane complained. He rarely would complain to his flat mate but after a six hour walk he made an exception. "I will return home now and I suggest you do the same. We will not find him now."

The other man let out an irritated sigh but got up from the bench anyway. "I will accompany you home old boy. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you." He smirked and walked ahead.

On that same part of London a mysterious figure was walking around, dressed in a red and black dress and her blonde hair pulled into a tidy bun, she held he hands within her long sleeves. Holding her revolver firmly in her hand. Hearing voices around the corner she smoothened out her dress and put a small smile on her face. As predicted he would be all night searching for her.

"I assure you Holmes, I _will_ get married. I _will_ leave the flat next month. You better start looking for a flat mate. I will not continue to pay the rent for a place that is empty." A deep frustrated voice said to the other figure as they walked around the corner. The female spiked her ears at this comment and hid her devious smile.

"Excuse me gentlemen. I couldn't help but overhear what you just said. I happen to be in need of a place to live, money is not an issue." She said smoothly as she stretched out her hand towards who was obviously Doctor Watson. "My name is Yassin Goddins."

Sherlock Holmes cleared his throat and couldn't help but feel that the female behaved most recognizable. Unlike how most woman would behave when men were around. Speaking her mind but remaining utterly polite.

Watson however loved how this polite and beautiful young woman was willing to move into his flat. He was certain it would do his friend some good to be around other female company. Maybe he would get over Irene Adler's death this way. "I'm John Watson and this is my friend and flat mate Mister Sherlock Holmes." He spoke nicely. "I find it an excellent idea to tell you the truth. Why don't you meet us for lunch tomorrow at noon. We could show you the place and discuss the details."

"That appears most perfect Doctor." She slipped out the last part. Watson didn't catch the slip but Holmes sure did.

"He didn't tell you he was a doctor."He grumbled in a low voice. Watson looked at him, completely stunned by his inappropriate behavior.

Yassin giggled and covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry sir. It's just that I am a nurse myself and I am currently studying medicine so I can, one day, be a doctor myself. Doctor Watson is one of the people I merely look up to." She said trying to contain her rosy cheeks from heating up more. "I am not the type to talk to just any man in this town. I know the rules on the streets. Woman alone are nothing. I am more careful than that." She said smiling and letting her shiny revolver poke out from the sleeve of her dress. Holmes noticed and bowed his head as a form of an apology.

"That is most interesting." Watson said smiling. "I am sure you will fit right in then. Holmes and I could teach you some practical things as well." The man sure did seem excited.

"221B Baker Street. Noon." Holmes said quietly.

"Not a problem sir. I will see you tomorrow then." She replied happily. Watson shook her hand as did Holmes, only he places a chaste kiss on it too. Blushing fervently she walked off into the darkness with a smile on her face.

The next day Watson had helped Holmes clean up his room. Not that it looked any better than it did before, every time Watson moved something, Holmes placed it back muttering profanities under his breath.

Soon enough it was noon and both men heard a knock on the door. Holmes got up to open it quickly and Watson shook his head trying to contain his laughter at the antics of the other man. There stood Miss Goddins dressed in a light green dress, holding a bottle of French red wine. Holmes opened the door wider to let the woman in. He may have stopped Watson in moving anything, he did clean out some seats in the room.

As all of them sat down after a brief greeting Watson cleared his throat and begun speaking. "As you probably heard yesterday, I will be the one moving out soon. My room is already empty so that's why we are currently in this one. You will be sharing the flat with Holmes here." He nudged the man next to him. "Let me show you your room." He said while lifting himself from the settee.

Stepping into Watson's old room Yassin looked around. Letting her hands go smoothly over the walls while walking over to the window. Looking outside and admiring it's view she smiled. "The view here sure does make this room even more appealing." She whispered softly.

Watson laughed. "I'm afraid it does, I must warn you though. Holmes isn't the easiest one to share a flat with." He grinned.

"I'm not sure he'll agree. Judging by the look in his eyes I'm assuming he doesn't." Yassin laughed as Watson stared at her in shock. "He's been looking and listening from a crack in the wall. I'm not surprised you haven't seen him yet though. It's right between that spot between the wall and the book shelves." Walking over to the crack Holmes quickly retreated in soon stood inside the room along with the two others he'd just been spying on.

"Holmes you should behave around a lady. Spying on us isn't the proper thing to do." Watson scolded.

Sherlock Holmes just laughed as he walked over to Yassin. "Miss Goddins I must say, you have an eye for detail. I think we would be just fine sharing a flat." He said happily while turning her away from the window and placing his arm low on her back. "Watson what do you say we let her move in earlier than next month. This room in empty anyway."

Watson shrugged and turned on his heel to leave the room but not before he heard Miss Goddins talk in a hushed tone. "Now, now Sherlock. That wasn't a very nice thing to do to the poor man. He will now think you would like him gone from here." And Holmes only laughed.

Later that week Yassin sat on her bed in her new room. Reading a letter from her boss. "Well I suppose it's time to get to work now. It had been too easy moving in here." She whispered to herself before looking at the space where the crack used to be. She had made sure Watson fixed it before she moved in. "John Watson and Sherlock Holmes both outplayed by a woman." She snickered.

_Let the games begin._


	3. Chapter Two: Idolizing

**Thank you all for your fabulous reviews. They greatly inspired me. Here is the second chapter, the story is still in its building phase so right now the chapters will be fairly short. Perhaps the next or fourth ****chapter will be about twice as long. For now I couldn't bear it to keep you all waiting in excitement for much longer.**

**Sorry for the wait !!**

Walking into the room, owned by Sherlock Holmes, Yassin grinned to herself as she saw the man lay flat on his front in the middle of his bed. They would be having diner today with Watson and Mary. Walking over to the bed she shook his lifeless body while quietly saying his name.

"I'm going to sleep some more Watson, stop bothering me at such unholy hours." He grumbled while shifting and turning on his side, only to be shaken with much more force this time. "Watson just-" He began turning over and froze as he saw Yassin's smiling face right above his. Only a few mere inches away.

"Get changed Holmes, we're meeting Watson and Mary in only little time." She said kindly, lifting her face. She saw Holmes take a sharp intake of breath and had to try her hardest to suppress the grin that was trying to make its way to her face. "I would very much appreciate for you not to smell like you haven't washed for over two weeks." She said chuckling, knowing this fact was probably true.

* * *

"Holmes, you… you are perfectly on time." Watson exclaimed in utter shock as they entered the restaurant. He was more than excited to introduce Yassin to his fiancée. "Mary, darling. This is Miss Yassin Goddins, she is living in my old room now. Miss Goddins, meet my fiancée Mary Morstan." Watson said happily.

Yassin and Mary politely shook hands. Immediately looking at her hand, Yassin could see a very subtle ring gracing her flawless hands. Not exactly the type of ring you'd give to someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. Holmes caught her staring and quickly redirected the conversation to food. Which Mary turned to their wedding. Which Holmes shifted to books. Which caused Mary to, once again, talk about their wedding plans.

It was an ongoing battle between the man and the female. Watson and Yassin could do nothing but watch and listen, both not bothering to say a word. At last it appeared to have calmed down a bit and they continued on, talking about random things happening around town. Yassin saw Holmes' attention drift off in thought.

Finally everyone had finished their desert and Yassin was more than ready to go home. Watching Mary suck up to Watson was terribly annoying. She seemed to be self conscious when another female was around because she kept on clinging on to her fiancées arm and whispering silly things in his ear. Yassin saw Watson visibly get more and more uncomfortable so soon enough she was getting ready to head back home.

* * *

It was however quite unpleasant as Holmes asked the couple to accompany them back to Baker Street for a late night drink. Yassin had to stop herself from groaning in displeasure. A smile did appear on her face as Mary had declined and Watson was dragged back home by her. Holmes wasn't looking too pleased though. She did kind of feel bad for the man. It was a shame she had to make him give up on his job soon. The police department was less than pleased with his behavior in the past months. It had been bad before, but it has gone worse.

Getting inside a carriage they sat together in silence. Holmes suddenly looked up at the woman and grinned lightly. "Would you possibly enjoy sharing a drink when we arrive back?" He asked in a charming manner. Yassin had to stop herself from blushing at the intensive gaze of the man.

"That might not be the best idea, I'm having quite the head ache and I'm terribly exhausted." She excused herself as she exited the vehicle but Holmes was right behind her. She could feel his presence right behind her as they walked up the stairs in Baker Street. Turning around abruptly she noticed how close he really had been. "I did had a wonderful time tonight Sir. It was a pleasure to accompany you and Watson." She said politely before doing a small curtsy and retreating inside her room.

* * *

Laying down on her bed, Yassin couldn't sleep. She was twisting and turning but soon enough she wasn't feeling for sleep anymore. Getting out from under the blanket and putting on a soft silk robe, she grabbed a stack of papers from under her bed and placed herself at a table.

The papers were full of scribbles, notes she'd made while working in France with one of their best doctors. She was sure Watson could also teach her more than a lot. Maybe it would bring them a slight bit closer too. Oh the possibilities. How hard could it be to make two men fall head over heels in love with her without killing each other in the process.

* * *

"Why is it, that your facial expression is always either excited or expressionless? I can't ever spot any form of emotion that is true whenever I look at you." Holmes said, looking at Yassin intently and trying to read her facial expression while she processed what he just said.

Grinning profusely, Yassin looked away for a brief second before meeting Sherlock's gaze and staring deeply into his dark eyes. "I could say the exact same fact about you, Sir." She said softly, never breaking eye contact.

Holmes smiled, it wouldn't be qualified as a smirk, more like a genuine smile. "That is true Miss Goddins. I believe we are alike in that perspective." He replied.

Yassin smiled and got up from the sofa to pick up a few random items in Holmes' room. He shot out of his seat on the floor in terror, terrified of the woman who was going through his belongings, trying to place all his belongings back in its proper places Yassin wouldn't let go. "Holmes, please, let me explain something." She asked politely, placing various items on the floor in front of her. "I picked up random items, not knowing what they exactly mean to you. I would very much like if you'd let me try to analyze you, sir, as a person."

Holmes grunted softly but nodded his head nonetheless.

"Thank you." She started while smiling at the man who was now, standing almost uncomfortably close to her. "First there is this revolver, there are a few adjustments applied which tells me you are an inventor. Thinking back about the noise I heard a few hours ago, you haven't yet succeeded." Laughing softly she looked up at the man again. His eyes were sparkling slightly, letting her know that he was amused. "Secondly, I picked up a letter. I shall not read it, whoever knows what private notes are in there, but the writing show me that it's been written by a woman, one with a good education seeing the neat writing. Also the letter ends not with a name, merely a 'x' symbol which tells me it is from a woman you know very well." She said smiling.

"I am pleasantly surprised miss Goddins. Perhaps there is far more we have in common than just the ability to hide facial expressions." He said softly, his breath hitting his cheek as he leaned forward. Yassin was fighting the sudden urge to lean into him and let the temptation win. She was fighting herself inside her head until Holmes spoke again. "Does this mean I get to go through your belongings too?" He asked grinning, then walking out of the room.

Yassin couldn't move, she hadn't expected to be outplayed by the man she was supposed to deceit.


End file.
